clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Monnk
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit =Fisto's unit |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Commander |role Clone SCUBA Trooper}} Monnk, or Red Leader , was a clone SCUBA trooper, clone commander, and a member of the Grand Army of the Republic. He participated in the Second Battle of Mon Calamari along with Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Ackbar, Prince Lee-Char, and other SCUBA troopers. History Around 21 BBY,Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded states that the Battle of Mon Cala occurred around 21 BBY Monnk was first seen deployed onto the planet's surface by way of the Republic LAAT/i gunship with Ahsoka Tano and his troopers. He made his way to the battle and fought to win the battle, but was forced underground after Riff Tamson sent Hydroid Medusas after them. He was captured running away, and was sent to a prison camp, but the Jedi, Meena Tills, Prince Lee-Char, and Captain Ackbar weren't captured, and Kit Fisto sent speeders to the survivors and freed Monnk and another clone trooper. The Republic forces tried to get to the Consular-class cruiser to escape or send a message, but the ship was blown up by Separatist forces. After that, they split up and Monnk found some prisoners, and the prince decided to boost morale. The people of Mon Cala then fought again, after the Gungan Grand Army joined them in their struggle. In the middle of the battle, two trident drills came and started to spin their arms. The drills created an under-water cyclone, confusing everybody, which eventually ended with all of the Republic forces being captured except Lee-Char and Ahsoka. Monnk was transferred to a prison camp with Captain Ackbar, Meena Tills, Mon Cala, Gungans, and his fellow troopers. While he was in the prison, the Prince of Mon Calamari went to the camp to talk to Ackbar, and Monnk led the way to him. While Lee-Char told his plan to the captain, Aqua Droids captured Lee-Char and took him away. Monnk was present at the execution of Prince Lee-Char, but the Quarren saved the prince before he was killed, gave the Republic forces weapons, and fought alongside them against the Separatists. Because of the help of the Quarren, the Confederacy of Independent Systems forces was destroyed, along with Riff Tamson. Monnk was in the room where Brother Lemcke crowned Lee-Char king, who was then King Lee-Char. Armor and Equipment Monnk had specialized armor that was made specifically for clone SCUBA troopers, as they needed different armor for the water. He wore fins on the bottom of his feet to help move himself in the water. His helmet featured a marking on the forehead, lenses, sensors, a communication system, and oxygen scrubbers. His rifle was different than other clone trooper's weapons, like all SCUBA troopers, made primarily for underwater. Appearances * * * Sources * * * * * * * * External Links * * Timeline References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:Clone SCUBA trooper Category:Clone troopers